She's My Kind Of Rain
by SwanQueenIngrid
Summary: This is a story about Amelia Jane Mills (my OC, who is also Fem!King Arthur but will not be marked as so for Killian and Amelia stories) and Killian Jones. Once Upon A Time, Amelia fell in love with him, he broke her heart by hurting her but became a better man and marrried her. This is the story of them as a couple. With a side of SwanQueen.


**Chapter 1**

 ** _This is a OUAT story, I only own Amelia Jane Mills, her backstory and her and Killian's daughter Madison. I own her friends Lesley and Becky also. Amelia was pregnant at 16 with Madison and became older when she brought Helga back._**

Once Upon A Time, there was a women who had previously fallen in love with the pirate Killian Jones when they were both teenagers. She loved him because he was different than anyone else she fell in love with. Her name was Amelia Jane Mills and they had a little girl together who was called Madison. Madison looked like her mother when she was born, however she had her father's nose and eyes at birth. Amelia decided to keep her but decided to leave the Enchanted Forest, after a couple of years and a failed relationship with Cruella DeVil she brought her best friend Helga back to life and fled through a portal to go to New York. Amelia changed her appearance because of using her magic and was now taller standing at 5 foot 11. Her relationship with Cruella hadn't worked because they kept getting into arguments over Cruella's cheating and how Cruella treated Madison as Cruella didn't like children.

After a couple of years she got word of a place called Storybrooke where her sister Regina was. She lived there with Madison who was 14 and she had a fling with Ruby Lucas. Emma Swan arrived in town and broke the curse, that Regina had created. However, Amelia soon fell out of love with Ruby when they had a fight. Ruby and Amelia fought over the fact Amelia still wasn't over Killian. The fight led Amelia to jump through a portal with Emma and Snow. They ended up in the Enchanted Forest and ended up meeting Cora, her mother. Her mother was talking to them and then left Emma, Snow and Amelia chained up.

"Amelia, why did your mother do that?" Emma asked Amelia. Amelia sighed. "She wants us to stay here. We are away from our children. This is not good." Amelia said. Suddenly a man appeared in front of them. "Amelia, is that you?" The man said. Amelia looked to see the man. "Whoever it is please come forward so we can see you closer?" Amelia said. The man came forward and stood in front of Amelia. "Killian?" Amelia said. "It is you, my god what did you do?" Killian said. "I brought a friend back to life." Amelia said. Killian unchained Amelia, Emma and Snow. "I'm setting you free, but I'm joining you." Killian said. Amelia smiled.

Amelia, Emma and Snow went outside and started to get away. As they walked, Amelia's chestnut waves soaked in the sun. "Amelia, that man how do you know him?" Snow asked. "Snow, he is Madison's father and quite possibly the love of my life, he's different than Ruby, that's why I love him. But he hurt me in the past. He has probably changed though." Amelia said. Emma smiled. "I like a good love story. Well if it is like that." Emma said. Killian soon caught up with them. "Hello love, I hope you missed me." Killian said. Emma and Snow walked on so the two could talk.

Amelia sighed. "Killian you hurt me. But I know you've changed." Amelia said. Killian sighed a little. "Amelia, I know I wasn't the best for you back then but now I know I am the man you first fell in love with." Killian said taking her hand with his good hand. Amelia smiled. "We have a daughter who was born when I was 16." Amelia said. Killian sighed. "I'm sorry I hurt you, do you still love me?" Killian asked her. Amelia nodded and turned to face him noticing the hook. "How did you get that?" Amelia asked him. Killian sighed. "The bloody crocodile, Rumplestliskin. I want revenge on him." Killian said. "Killian, he is in Storybrooke with our daughter right now. She's called Madison she's 15 now. I'm sorry you missed so much." Amelia said. Killian smiled. "It's ok love." He said.

Amelia and Killian worked with Emma and Snow and got back to Storybrooke bringing Cora too. They also got back together and Amelia introduced him to their daughter. He loved their daughter. Killian also asked Regina to bring back her and Amelia's father, which Regina did by using a resurrection spell. Killian decided to ask Cora, Sir Henry and Regina for permission to marry his love. They granted him permission to ask Amelia to become Mrs Jones. When it was time to ask her to marry him he took her on a date to Granny's getting on one knee asking her to marry him. Amelia said yes and they started planning the wedding.

The wedding was a big event in a fancy hotel in Spain. Amelia was so happy at becoming Mrs Mills Jones, which was what she decided her married name would be. When she walked in with her dad all eyes were on her, the dress was elegant and beautiful flowing as it was a long dress. She had wrote some great vows for the wedding. When it was time for the vows she smiled and read them out loud. She kissed Killian after the vicar said that they may kiss.

The wedding after party was great. Amelia had a wonderful time dancing with Emma and Regina who had started dating. The first dance between her and Killian was romantic. Amelia and Killian danced to the Tim McGraw song She's My Kind Of Rain. While Killian held her close during the dance he smiled. "Mrs Mills Jones, I think we should add to our family if you want to that is?" Killian asked. Amelia smiled. "I may take you up on that offer Mr Jones." Amelia said with a smirk. After the dance between Amelia and her father the happy couple went to their hotel room. They fell asleep as Mr and Mrs Jones. They were truly happy.

 **Author Note:**

 **This is reposted because of the comments received. One reviewer swore about my story and one asked me my age and thought the story was written by an 8 year old. May I say that I am not 8 years old. I am old enough and I will not be disclosing my age to anyone on here or on the internet.**


End file.
